In general, hair setting agents such as a hair foam, a hair spray, a setting lotion and a hair gel incorporate a film-forming resin for the purpose of providing a hair setting capacity and a set retaining capacity. Further, the hair setting agent comprises a silicone oil for the purpose of improving the finish touch.
However, the film-forming resin which has heretofore been incorporated in hair setting agents is disadvantageous in that the resulting set hair can easily get out of shape under a high humid atmosphere or in a violent motion, though it has some setting capacity in normal use. In particular, a hair setting agent comprising a silicone oil, an ester oil, a hydrocarbon oil or the like provides an improved finish touch but gives a set hair which can get out of shape more easily and thus exhibits a remarkably reduced set retaining properties.